Designing a building plan for repetitive spaces can be tedious and complicated. For example, when designing a plan for rooms such as hotel rooms, offices, or exam rooms, a number of desired rooms is often specified and the task of designing a building to accommodate the specified number of rooms is left up to an architect. Alternatively, a building plan can be automatically generated by a building plan generator system using pre-defined parameters. However, because the process of designing a building plan is tedious and complicated, the automated generation of a building plan is often a time-consuming and resource intensive task.